Without a Heart
by nightdreamer15
Summary: Sora is back at Destiny Island, but whats the deal with his heartless. And what are the new enemies? Takes place after KHII. First Fan fic. No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fan fiction. I might not have the best grammar or spelling, but I do have my friends check my stories. This is an Anti-Sora fan fic. I decided to make my own since some of them were very bloody and kind of sad. This maybe a little bloody , but no killing of main characters since I like them. Also since I love Roxas and Axel they are going to be in here. And lastly, this takes place after KHII so spoil alert for those who have not played the game.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney

* * *

"Where am I?" Sora asked himself. He looked around at the place he awakened at. There was total darkness in the room, but he happened to notice a light shimmering from the mural below him. He seen this mural of himself with his friends before, but it seemed different. He looked at the mural closer to notice it had spots of a crimson red all over it. His face turned to panic hoping this wasn't a sign of things to come. If it was he would have to protect his friends from whatever threat that was coming to kill them.

"What's the worry Sora?" a sarcastic voice spoke. Sora looked up from where he stood and saw a dark figure standing against the darkness. The figure opened his bright yellow eyes at Sora and was staring him down." You looked like you seen a ghost or something Sora? Or are you shocked to see me?" said the dark figure closing his eyes and backing way from the wall.

"But…but I thought I defeated you? Where am I, and why are you he-"before Sora could finish he felt a shivers up his spine. He looked behind him and found _those_ yellow pair of eyes staring at him. "_How the hell did he do that? I didn't even see him move." _Sora said to himself in his shocked state.

"Well let's get this straight Sora. First off, yes you did beat me, but I am still a part of you." The figure said with an evil grin forming on his face. Sora thought his inner heartless was gone, but he was still here_. "How?" _he thought _"Wait! I should have known. I forgot he tried to take me over when I was knocked out in the last fight with Xemnas .But I didn't really feel like he was trying to take over though..."_

"Furthermore, you are in my world, which is in you." As he continued to speak his voice gained volume" I would of taken control of you by now, but that god forsaken nobody pushes me down!" Then suddenly the evil figure vanished out of thin air. Sora looked around and found the dark figure standing over the blood cover picture of him on the mural. He seemed to be studying the mural and then bend over to touch some of the crimson on the picture. "Don't worry Sora, this will _never _come true." the voice sounded twisted in a way and he started to stand up, but Sora could tell he was lying.

"_Why should I trust Anti-Sora anyways?_" Sora thought to himself.

"I maybe hard to believe, but this will never happen. I have a much bigger goal to accomplish then waste time killing theses friends of yours." The yellow eyes of the heartless looked up at Sora and pointed to the other pictures on the mural. He sounded believable this time to Sora, but yet bored. "Besides there might come a time you will need me Sora. This returns to the 'why am I here'." Anti-Sora was facing him now only a few feet away from Sora and surprised him. "I felt a darkness coming and it gave me enough power to drag your sorry little ass here to tell you that these new heartless will be unbeatable. You will need me..."Sora was barely listening to the overly serious heartless now.

"_What am I thinking? I can't believe him. If I do, he will try to control me or even worse hurt my friends_." Sora was so wrapped up in his own thoughts about the heartless eating his friends' hearts that he didn't notice that Anti-Sora had disappeared again. "Huh?" Sora came out of his thoughts and looked for Anti-Sora. He had so much to ask him about this new enemy that might be coming, but Sora found the darkness starting to lighten up.

Sora looked at the light and notice it was turning an orangish red color. He looked down and saw the mural fading and slowly being replaced by stone. _"What's going on?"_ Sora thought to himself. He looked up and recognized the clock tower he was standing on. "Isn't this Twilight Town?" Sora said out load to no one in particular. "Then how did I get here then?"

"Here" Sora turned around and found a blonde spike haired teen that looked about his age. The teen was handing him a sea-salt ice cream. Sora took the ice cream from his hand and sat down next to him. "It's going to get worse, Sora." The teen paused and took a rather large bit of the sea-salt ice cream and continued. "These new heartless are stronger then anything you ever faced before."

"Then how do I stop them Roxas? I-"Sora was interrupted by the blonde spiked haired teen who was looking down from the tower.

"It's getting harder to keep that heartless part inside you." he glanced over at Sora with his big blue eyes and saw that Sora was looking ashamed of himself. Roxas then turned back to his sea-salt ice cream and took a bit of it." He's growing in power and you need to prepare yourself." Roxas was now looking at Sora with serious eyes. "If he were to EVER hurt Namine I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Sora looked down from the tower and thought of the same thing with sadden eyes. He could never hurt his friends, Kairi or Riku. They were his whole world to him.

Sora looked up at Roxas who was looking at the fiery sunset. "The point is to not trust him Sora. He may have power in strength, but he has neither love nor a heart, because he has no room for one" Roxas then laughed a little at his own comment and touched where his new heart was that he shared with Sora. He stopped his laugher and went back to his serious expression again." I saw him try to control you when you're out. But to tell you the truth he is stronger now and it takes a lot more effort to put him back in his place. Don't trust him." Roxas was shaking his head and gave out a heavy sigh.

"I know that! I know if I ever let him take over he would try to get their hearts." Sora looked towards Roxas and then spoke with a curious voice. "But I have been having a strange feeling his goals have changed." Sora looked over again at Roxas whose face turned from calm to shock.

"WHAT!" Roxas was now standing up and looking down at Sora with an utter most shock expression. Sora looked towards the ground next to Roxas's foot and saw his sea-salt ice cream melting on the ground. "How do you know this" Sora snapped his head back up to Roxas. "Did _HE_ tell you?" Roxas was now staring Sora down with his aqua color eyes.

"Yes and no" Sora said. He looked up and saw a confused Roxas looking at him. Sora hesitated before he spoke again. "He did tell me and I know he was only half lying to me. But I didn't feel the hunger he usually has when he desires hearts." Sora was trying not to remember the time his heartless took over and wanted to eat nothing but hearts." He seemed that he was…focused on something else." He said with a bit of questioning.

Roxas places his hand under his chin and ponders on the information he received. "Well I might need to give him a 'friendly visit' and see what he's up to." Roxas stepped back from where he was and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, he stood in a fighting position ready to take on Sora. Sora jumped back and summoned Ultima to the battle field.

"No matter how powerful that keyblade is, two weapons are better than one." Roxas said and pointed Oathkeeper to Sora while Oblivion was resting on his shoulder.

"Heh, let's see then." Sora charges at Roxas with full speed and jumps into the air and slashes down Ultima as hard as he could towards Roxas. Roxas took on Sora's full blow and remains standing with both his keyblades locked onto Sora's Ultima.

"FIRAGA!" Roxas dodges out of the way of Sora's fireball. Now Roxas charges towards Sora. A loud screeching noise is heard from Oathkeeper and Oblivion as they run through the ground. Roxas side jumps onto the wall and pushes himself off of the wall to increase his altitude, Roxas slashes down Oathkeeper and Oblivion onto Sora. Sora dodges out of the way, but not completely though. He notices a fine scarlet slit on his arm. Roxas comes at Sora again, but Sora flipped jumped over Roxas and aimed for his back. Roxas managed to save his back by turning around in time with Oathkeeper in hand, but he also notice a scarlet opening on his cheek. They both retreat back a few steps and are in a fighting position ready to fight again.

"THUNDAGA!" Roxas lifted both of his keyblades towards the sky as a burst of lighting heads towards Sora.

"REFLEGA!" Sora jumps back and placed Ultima over his face and a shield forms to reflect Roxas's thunder attack.

After what seemed like hours of sparing the two were laid out on the stone floor and looking into the dark red sky. "You...are…pretty...good" Roxas said between breaths.

"Not… bad… yourself" Sora replied "Curaga!" Sora saw the green light surround him and Roxas. As the light hit them it starts to heal they're cuts and all they're aches ease away. "You improved since the last time I fought you" Sora rubs his nose and gives Roxas a slight grin.

"Yeah, you too." Roxas looks over and sees the sun is almost out of the sky. "Looks like I'll be leaving you now." Roxas gave a slight yawn and faded away and leaves Sora standing in nothingness.

* * *

Please tell me how it was. I want to know if people like this or not.

Please tell me how it was. I want to know if people like this or not. Also please gave me reviews and even tips for future chapters. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow reading back on this I can't believe how much I improved in my writing. Well sorry it took so long, here is chapter two.

* * *

"Sora" a heavenly voice called.

"Sora" the voice spoke again. Sora started to stir and slowly opened his eyes looking at a red headed teen. She giggled at him softly as he felt a blush break across his face.

"Hey! Get up you lazy bum and come to the beach" the red head was saying to Sora as she pulled her head out of his window. Sora sat up on his bed and gave a heavy sigh. He really hated how his bedroom was on the bottom floor of his house.

"Alright, alright I will meet you at the beach Kairi" he told her with a groan as he got out of bed. The girl cheered and started to race down the street towards the beach. Sora shook his head at her and gave a small smirk as he grabbed his clothes to change in the bathroom. After Sora had quickly changed into his clothes he followed suit and went towards the beach to meet up with Kairi. All the while as he raced through town his mind started to drift off, thinking about his past encounter with his inner self. _Was this some sort of dream? Could it be a sign that more trouble is coming? Something more powerful than the heartless and the nobodies? _Sora gave a sigh as he scratched his spiky brown hair and continued towards the beach.

"Hey guys!" Sora shouted when he saw his friends a little ways down the beach. He ran towards them and greeted Kairi and another teen around his age. "So… what was I called here for, especially for getting up so early in the morning. He looked at his two friends. The other teen with the long silver hair only smirked at Sora while Kairi gave a chuckle at him.

"I figured we could have a match. You know so we can train up a bit" The silver hair teen said as he crossed his arms. Sora replied to him with a yawn and stretched his arms a bit. He then sighed as he realized that he just got done with a battle before… or at least the fight seemed real enough.

"Well.." Sora scratched his chin a bit as he stalled on what to do" I mean it has been a few weeks since we been back…." with a sigh he gave in. "Alright Riku, I'll spar you"

"Yay!" Kairi sprang up with a little jump. "But I actually have to go help a friend look for seashells to make charms" she giggled "You two boys play nice" she waved and started to race down the beach with her red hair flowing behind her. Sora smirked when he saw Kairi run off, but for a split second he swore he saw a thin blonde head take her place.

"Are you gonna stand there and stare at her ass or are you gonna spar with me?" Riku looked at Sora as he rolled his eyes at him. He then held out his hand and summoned Way of The Dawn to get Sora's attention.

Sora sighed and shook his head now looking back at Riku. "You know Riku, I think she enjoys us spending quality time together" Riku gave a small laugh.

"Well we do need to train and I guess this is bonding time" Riku laughed again as he waited for Sora to get ready. Sora nodded his head and scratched his nose quickly before he summoned Oathkeeper. Riku couldn't help but laugh a little at his choice." I see you picked your special keyblade Sora, alright let's begin" as soon as Riku finished speaking he charged towards Sora as Way of the Dawn was slicing towards him. Sora stabbed Oathkeeper down into the ground and stopped Way of the Dawn from striking him. Riku stumbled back a little when his blade ricochets off of Sora's Oathkeeper. He gained ground and kept his reflexes on guard, ready for Sora's attack.

Sora pulled Oathkeeper out of the ground and rose his blade in the air. "THUNDAGA!" he shouted as he saw a bolt of lightning shot down towards Riku.

Riku managed to dodge out of the way of the bolt, but he lost his eyes on Sora. He turned around to attack Sora to only find that he was gone. "Huh? Where did you go?" he asked as he looked around for Sora. Riku rubbed the back of his neck as he lowered Way of the Dawn, but he looked at the ground closely to notice his shadow looked odd. He shot his head straight up and saw Sora was floating above him. With all his might Riku swung his blade at him, but missed as Sora did a mid-air back flip and landed on the ground behind him. "Haha that was pretty cleaver Sora" he was saying to him with a shake of his head.

Sora smirked at Riku as he held Oathkeeper close to him." Bet you didn't see that coming, huh?" he asked his friend Riku who held his blade up as well and took on Sora's hit when he charged at him. The two blades were clashing together with clanks and clinks that could be heard.

"Tsk and here I thought you ran away before" Riku said to him, hoping for Sora to lose his concentration on their blades.

"Of course not! I never run away, especially if my friend need me!" he shouted as he pushed Way of the Dawn and Riku back.

"I may have let darkness enter my heart, but now I have a real reason to push it back. My friends!" Riku shouted as he pushed his blade against Oathkeeper and saw Sora's feet slide in the sand. Sora jumped back away from him and Riku followed suit. Both boys looked at each other before Riku started shooting voids of darkness at him. Sora dodged rolled out of the way of the darkness. Blasts after blast were shot at him until a void was heading right towards him. Sora slashed it in half with Oathkeeper and dispersed the void into nothingness.

Riku started to charge towards Sora as he started to gain speed ready to give a powerful blow to him. Sora quickly got up and ran towards him doing the same. Both jumped in mid-air ready for the final clash among each other-

"Hey!" a voice cried out and both turned their heads to see Kairi holding a bottle in her hands. Immediately the boys let their guard down and both collided into each other to only fall and hit the ground hard. Way of the Dawn and Oathkeeper both fell from their hands and disappeared in thin air. Sora sat up first as he was rubbing his head while Riku groaned from being in pain.

"What the hell was they for? We were in the middle of a spar Kairi" Sora got up from his spot and then sighed as he saw her sad expression. "Never mind, its fin-"

"Fine my ass!" Riku shouted as he got up and wiped sand off himself. "We were both going at each other with a powerful attack. If we missed one of us could of gotten hurt" he was saying but no one was listening since they were too absorbed looking at the symbol on the bottle. "Is that?" Riku asked pointing at the king's symbol on the bottle. Kairi took the letter out and gave it to Sora to read. He couldn't believe this. He handed the letter to his friends so they could read it over as well. _So he was right after all_

"Huh, did you guys say something?' Sora asked his friends, swearing he heard one of them speak. Both shook their heads at him.

"I didn't say anything, I was reading the letter" Riku told him as he was rolling up the letter now.

"You must be too excited from the news" Kairi said to reassure him as she gave him a friendly hand gesture.

"Well we better head back home and pack up if the gummy ship is going be here at dusk tonight" Riku said as he handed the letter to Sora. "Here you're the keyblade master, you should be the one to hold the letter" he told him as he gave it to Sora who took the letter and placed it in his pocket. "Alright let's go pack and meet here a little before dusk" he told them as Kairi and Sora gave a nod and headed back to town.

* * *

Sora walked into his house and closed the door behind him. He searched the house for supplies and managed to find a few potions, money, and a tent needed for the trip. After he packed everything together he wrote a note to his parents saying he was off to save the world again. At least they understood and accepted him as the keyblade master, to go and protect the other worlds. His parents supported him all the way. Sora smiled softly when he set the note on the table and grabbed a few sea salt ice creams from the fridge before he left the house.

Riku and Kairi waved at Sora and greeted him as he came to the spot on the beach Sora handed a sea salt ice cream to each of his friends and set his backpack down on the sand. "So now we wait for our ride huh?" he asked them as he sat in the sand along with Riku while Kairi stood and looked out towards the sea.

"At least we got to spend a few weeks at home before more trouble came around" she told the boys as she took a bite of sea salt.

"Yeah, but come on there will be more adventures and we are the ones who have to save the worlds" Riku was saying as he laid back in the sand while his hands were holding his head.

Sora nodded in agreement with him. "Your right, plus we can see everyone again. We made a promise to see them didn't we?" He looked at his friends who nodded in agreement with him. Kairi sat down next to Sora and watched as the sun started to set in their world.

* * *

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and tell me what I need to improve on. Might get another chapter in next week since this one wasn't too exciting, I'm trying to get everything in before the good stuff can happen.


End file.
